Start of Something
by YAXON
Summary: After Natsu unlocks his Second Origin, Ultear decides to give the Dragon Slayer more of a "reward" for helping Crime Sorciere out during the Games. Too bad her lust gets the best of her, and Natsu's control goes out the window when they get going … First attempt at smut. One-shot.


Ultear smirked impishly as the Dragon Slayer knelt on the ground, panting. He'd just gotten through getting his Second Origin unlocked, and he looked about ready to keel over. Yet Ultear knew of Natsu Dragneel's reputation fairly well; he was already a tank to begin with. This sort of powerup would have lesser men comatose by now, but he… He was still conscious. And still coherent, at that.

Time to put that stamina to the test.

"So… the procedure is finished." Ultear mused innocently as Natsu struggled to get on his feet. She made no move to help him, as she knew he would whine about not needing assistance.

"Y-Yeah…" Natsu drew in a shaky breath, finally managing to stand up to his full height and look her in the eye. "Thanks."

Ultear offered a closed-eyes smile at his heartfelt gratitude.

"It was no trouble. Although…" She trailed off purposefully. As expected, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"'Although…' what?" Natsu tilted his head and scrunched his nose. He was picking up a really weird vibe from her.

"Well… I was just thinking, what are you going to do to repay me?" Ultear tapped her chin and gazed at him expectantly. Of course he spluttered in bewilderment.

"Repay you?! This was for us helpin' you guys at the Grand Magic Games, wasn't it?"

Ultear pouted at how quick he parried her question. Her eyes then lit up mischievously.

"You have a point… Well. How would you like an 'additional' reward for your trouble?" At his inquisitive gaze, she further added in a purring tone, "No one else will receive it~."

Natsu's brow furrowed as his frown deepened.

"What kind of 'reward'?" There was a note of suspicion in his voice. Ultear hummed before taking a step toward him and leaning deathly close to his face. So close that he could feel her hot breath on his lips.

"Oh… a very _special_ reward. One that I'm sure even Gray would be jealous of, if you accepted~." Ultear pulled back slightly and winked. She then turned on her heel and walked a few feet from him, shaking her hips as she did so. Natsu wasn't sure why, but he felt oddly… _interested_ in that hip-shaking.

"Wh-What kind of reward?" Natsu repeated his question with eyes that were wide open now.

Ultear hummed once more and placed one hand on her shapely hips. She didn't turn around to face him quite yet.

"I seem to recall a rather rude comment in regards to 'crossdressing'. Now, I will go the extra mile to prove to you that I am, without a doubt, a _woman_ ; but in return, I expect you to acknowledge that every time we meet up in the future. Sound fair…?" Ultear slightly turned her head back to look at him, and Natsu caught a dark twinkle in her eye. He was pretty damn sure he knew where this was headed now, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to take their… 'relationship' this far. They'd only met each other a handful of times, damn it.

"Uhhh… Don'tcha have to work on Gray next? Or, uh… Lucy and Wendy?" Natsu asked, bathed in a cold sweat. Ultear smirked and shook her head.

"I don't have to get to all of you _tonight_." The Arc of Time mage reasoned. "We have tomorrow if need be. Besides, no one else is around, you see?"

Ultear turned around and gestured vaguely around them. And Natsu knew full well she was telling the truth; even Meldy wasn't around anymore, from what his senses told him. They'd probably headed back to the cave.

"… W-Well… I still don't know." Natsu took a step back nervously as Ultear leisurely stripped off her cloak and tossed it to the side. Oh boy, now he had a full view of her body. Those large breasts. That slim abdomen. And those legs… _Damn_ he could not tear his eyes off those thighs. _'I am not a pervert… I am not a pervert… She's just showin' off… I am not a pervert…'_

Natsu chanted this to his head, but to no avail, honestly. Ultear could tell his eyes were transfixed on voluptuous figure, and she couldn't help digging the nail in deeper.

"Do you remember what they felt like…?" She asked with a slightly wistful tone. Natsu twitched and looked back up at her face so as to avoid staring at the… rest of her.

"R-Remember _what_ felt like?" He asked nervously. To his ire, she began to fondle her breasts suggestively. Damn it. So that was what she was driving at…

"Hmhm. Don't play coy, dragon-boy. You remember~." She groped her breasts firmly and let out a borderline erotic moan. And then she turned her lustful gaze back on him full force. "… Want to feel them again? _Without_ the clothes in the way?"

Natsu's twitching intensified.

 _'Yes.'_ He silently deadpanned, remembering the impromptu hug he'd given her earlier, his face smushed up against her breasts, before mentally slapping himself. No! He wasn't perverted, damn it! He had… to remain… strong. He'd been surrounded by pretty girls since joining Fairy Tail. Why was this one suddenly piquing his interest? _'… Maybe because she's flirting with me?'_

Natsu's face became blank as that thought struck him. It was true enough - Erza, Mira, Lucy, Cana… none of them had, one-on-one, flirted with him. Ultear did. She was doing it right now. Natsu had no resistance for this kind of thing. Sure, being surrounded by bombshells at Fairy Tail, he wasn't "turned on" by seeing the likes of Lucy naked, for instance… But if the girl – or rather, the woman in question had a personality that was anything like Mira's, and a body to match, Natsu had to admit he couldn't stop being… _a little_ perverted. No, not perverted! M-More like… he _admired_ the feminine curves. Yes. That was it.

… Damn it. He wasn't tsundere, either! Befriending women who could kick his ass didn't have a hidden meaning… Maybe he just liked strong women.

Ultear sexily strode over to him again, that playful smirk never leaving her lips.

"Come now… Nat-su-kun~." Ultear purposefully dragged out his name. She leaned toward his ear and purred. "I'm _begging_ you to play with me~."

Natsu felt his self-control slipping, but he wasn't gonna let it go without a fight.

"Wh-Why me? I wouldn't have pegged me as your… type." He finished lamely, though, his face flushed as she placed a hand flat on his chest.

"Why would you think that…?" The Arc of Time mage tilted her head at the Dragon Slayer curiously.

"W-Well, ya seem closer to Jellal… or the Stripper." Natsu grumbled as he turned his head away. "I figured you'd be more annoyed with me than anything else."

"Ohhh, I wouldn't say that at all~." Ultear chirped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, intentionally placing his head in her cleavage. "You are _very_ interesting to me. Whereas Jellal and Gray are cool, calculating, and intelligent, _you_ possess passion and spirit. Your indomitable will is your greatest strength. And what's more… _your_ type reminds women of a thing called 'honesty'."

Natsu full-on blushed as his head was pressed into her dirty pillows. Damn it, this wasn't like Erza's one-armed hugs to the breastplate _at all_. He actually kinda enjoyed this experience because these breasts were soft, yet firm. … And now Little Natsu was standing at attention from the sensual experience. Great.

"… You really want this, don't you?" Natsu mumbled from within her cleavage, and Ultear smiled at the small stimulation _that_ brought her.

"More than you do, apparently~." Ultear hummed tauntingly. Natsu rolled his eyes. Ohohoho. If only she knew. His dragon instincts were going haywire, _begging_ him to ravage her. He'd never experienced this much lust before; clearly, Ultear knew what buttons to press.

For a very brief moment, Natsu's shoulders slumped miserably. Erza and Lucy were gonna kick his ass for bein' a pervert… But damn it, he wanted some sweet payback! Without saying a word, Natsu raised a hand to cup one of Ultear's breasts and give it a good squeeze. Caught off-guard, but far from displeased, Ultear managed to stifle her moan before she let too much enjoyment seep out. Wouldn't want to make things _too_ easy for her little dragon.

"Hmhm. So you're not the prude that Jellal suspected you to be. I knew I liked you for a reason~."

Natsu grunted stubbornly and continued to bury his head in her boobs.

"Just 'cause I don't chase tails like Gildarts doesn't mean I don't know how to 'appreciate' women." Natsu brought up his other hand to grope her other breast, but Ultear caught his wrist and forced him to raise his head to look at her with her other hand lightly grabbing his pink locks.

"Patience, little Pyro. I want to give you your reward the _right_ way." With a wink, Ultear took a few steps back and slooowly brought up a hand to the zipper located at her neck. Natsu growled impatiently, eliciting a giggle from the dark-haired beauty before she smoothly pulled the zipper down, past her breasts and down to her stomach. She stopped there for the time being, shamelessly leaving her girls out in the open air and relished the way Natsu was ogling them with his eyes. That globular flesh… those heavenly mounds… They weren't the biggest tits Natsu had seen, but damn if they weren't a fine pair. Works of Art, with a capital 'A'. Smirking once more, Ultear needled him some more. "Oops~! Guess I'm not wearing underwear. Better come get me before I change my mind about this _reward_."

She didn't miss how the pink-head was beginning to salivate. For Natsu's part… he didn't even bother to question if that meant she wasn't wearing _any_ underwear. He was gonna _personally_ look into it… Yep. By now, those instincts of his were kicked into overdrive, and Natsu just didn't care if he was thinking "pervertedly" anymore.

"Haaah~!" Natsu cried as he lunged forward and cupped Ultear's left breast with one hand, experimentally squeezing it and just _loving_ the feeling of it in his hand. He didn't really know much of anything about sex, but he'd be lying if he said Gildarts and Gramps hadn't tried to impart "wisdom" to him about it. Thus, he knew some of the basics, but he was still very much a novice.

… Right now he didn't care about any of that, though. He had two new toys, and he was gonna _play_. Grasping the other boob, Natsu groped that one harder and succeeded in getting a small erotic moan from the voluptuous beauty. Yet the Dragon Slayer knew he could do better than that, and started alternating his groping between the two. It proved mildly entertaining for the both of them for a few moments, but then _Ultear_ grew impatient and shoved Natsu's face directly in front of her left nipple.

"Stop playing games and use your mouth already!" The dark-haired woman growled. Natsu quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged and gave the nipple an experimental lick that sent a shiver down Ultear's spine. His eyes brightened as he liked the new sensation, and the Dragon Slayer placed his mouth over the nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub before sucking somewhat greedily. Ultear moaned at how rough he was being, but she was even more shocked as he multitasked and used his left hand to play with her right nipple, pinching it with his fingers and sending her into an even greater euphoria than before as the nub hardened under his magical touch.

Ultear grinned pervertedly. Oooh, this dragon could learn quick. Not only was he rough, but he was as hot as the element he wielded. This applied not only to his magical hands, but his mouth and tongue, as well. Any lesser woman might have grown weak in the knees from this stimulation alone, but Ultear craved more… much, **much** more. After the Dragon Slayer alternated what he was doing to each of her breasts, Ultear pulled his head up by his spiky pink hair, eliciting a groan of protest from him before his mouth was captured Ultear's hungry lips. Clearly, Natsu hadn't been expecting her to be so voracious, but if his own passionate response to the lip lock was any indication, he was very much not against it. Due to the eagerness they both exhibited, their kisses were far from clean and timid; on the contrary, they were very wet and sloppy. And with Natsu surprisingly being a natural with the tongue – the unnatural heat it pulsated with not helping her side of the 'war' – Ultear found herself moaning loudly and longingly as they exchanged saliva and spit. What made it even more unfair was that while her arms were wrapped securely around the Dragon Slayer's neck, _his_ hands were roaming all over her bountiful chest and pleasuring her to the point that her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

Natsu Dragneel had no experience in the art of sex, this was very true. But he made up for it sooo easily by being a quick-learner. You could just tell he was very, _very_ "hands-on".

After a few minutes, Ultear could feel herself reaching her first climax with her little dragon, and she couldn't be happier to let all of her sticky juices out, absolutely soaking the inside of her tabard-like uniform. She was just full to burst with about a decade's worth of pent-up love juices, and Ultear was going to make this adorable Pyro slurp up as much as he could stomach. Her eyes fluttered briefly for a moment as she regathered her wits about her and pulled away from the Dragon Slayer's hungry lips, eliciting another impatient growl from Natsu before she raised an index finger to those fiery lips.

"That's enough feeling me up. It's time for the main event, and you had better ravage me~…" With a seductive wink, Ultear extricated herself from the increasingly irritable Pyro before she pulled down the rest of her zipper and then yanked the garment down her thighs. Seeing a problem, Natsu was all too quick to help her take off those annoying boots so that she could remove the garment completely. Ultear rolled her eyes as she was knocked on her ass in the process, but it was so worth it to see his eyes rake over her nubile body in all its naked glory. Sure, the pale skin had some scars littered all over it, but the lower part of her body was just as much eye candy as the upper part. Natsu didn't think the scars took away from her beauty at all; if anything, they enhanced it. Even her unshaven pussy was laid bare for his eyes to hungrily take in, and before he knew it, Natsu was on one knee in an effort to get right down to "business" – mainly, discovering what pussy tasted like. The smell of her first climax flooded his nostrils, and that's why Natsu was eager to find out what it tasted like.

Alas, Ultear was still the boss.

"Hold it. Take off your shorts." She commanded, to which he grumpily complied. As he stood back up and yanked his drawers down, Ultear's eyes drank in his cock. She'd never seen another penis up close like this for comparison, but she'd wager that it was on the larger end of the spectrum… Hmhm. This would be fun~. She cooed, "Well, come get me then~."

Not needing an invitation, Natsu knelt back down on the beach and hovered directly over her vagina. To start, he stuck a finger experimentally into her core finding the insides to be wet and slippery. He idly noted Ultear biting down on her lower lip to suppress a moan at having his burning digit penetrate her, which garnered a mischievous grin from him. Slowly, he started to pump his one finger in and out of her, making Ultear's breath hitch and making her gasp as her chest rose up and down at a slightly faster rate.

 _'C'mon, we can do better than that!'_ Natsu lightly berated himself, inserting a second and then third finger into her folds in quick succession. Ultear's eyes widened at how casually he tripled the stimulation she was receiving. At this rate, he was going to make her cum in a matter of moments… And indeed, that's what happened as he sharply increased the speed he was pumping his fingers in and out of her. Ultear held out for as long as she could, but she couldn't fight it forever, and soon her core tightened around his hot digits as her back arched in ecstasy and she coated his hand and face in sticky, sweet-scented fluids. The second orgasm was even better than the first…

Natsu had to admit that he liked this part. Licking his face clean, and especially his three fingers that were thoroughly coated in Ultear's cum, Natsu idly looked into Ultear's eyes before grinning madly. Ultear was about to stop him from having another "turn", as she felt it was time to pleasure _him_ , but the Dragon Slayer was quick to press the advantage while he still had it. Parting her folds, Natsu then stuck his head as close as possible and speared his oral muscle into her core. Immediately, Ultear's back arched again, and she let out a very pleasurable moan. She had no plans to let him keep doing as he pleased, as Ultear was still insistent that _she_ was in charge, but damn it… that tongue… It was too good. Far better than being pleasured by fingers… But Ultear had a feeling that the best ecstasy was still to come.

All too soon, waves of pleasure hit her like a freight train, and this time Ultear _screamed_ as she let out a thrice-damned orgasm.

" _Natsuuu_!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, dousing the Dragon Slayer in even more of her juices, point-blank at that. But Natsu didn't seem to mind as he eagerly lapped up her sweet nectar. Ultear panted as she watched him do this, and she quickly found her will crumbling. She was _going_ to play around with him for a while longer, but as he sat up and her eyes fell on that huge piece of man-meat, she couldn't help wanting nothing more than to have it inside of her already. Unable to restrain her lust, Ultear barked in a demanding tone. "Natsu… I want you to take your cock and stick it in already. No more playing around!"

As he watched her huff impatiently, Natsu smirked mischievously. But Ultear was ready for him this time, and she shoved him harshly on his back before climbing on top and straddling his waist. Taking matters into her own hands – or to be more precise, his cock – Ultear steeled herself for the pain to come. But as she was sure that it would hurt quite a bit, the Arc of Time mage was equally sure that she would be feeling the bliss she had yearned so long for. So with a fierce determined gaze, she impaled herself on his cock, ultimately slowing down the insertion partway, as she cried out in agony. Though she did succeed in getting that 'burning rod' inside…

"Ultear?!" Natsu called out distressfully. To his relief, the dark-haired woman's face calmed down after a minute or two, and she gazed down at him lustfully. She knew it would feel good to have him inside her, but not _this_ wonderful! It was like she had been stabbed by a burning steel rod, except the pain was fading away into pure pleasure.

And Ultear knew how to reach an even higher euphoria.

"H-Help me move my h-hips…" Ultear grunted before flashing him a reassuring smile. Natsu was happy to oblige, though he still looked concerned as brief glimpses of pain could be seen flitting across her face.

"Damn, Ultear, you feel so tight…!" Natsu growled, grinning ear to ear. Like he'd been doing since they started, Natsu started off slowly and clumsily, but he learned to read the rhythm through his instincts as Ultear rode him. Her breasts bounced up and down slowly, and sped up as Natsu yearned for more of the "good feeling" that was building up in his nether regions, the tightening of Ultear's walls around his throbbing member, the smell of her arousal.

Natsu wanted it _all_. And even though he could feel himself getting tired from the exertion, he wasn't going to let _anything_ stop him from experiencing these new sensations. The more he dug into her, the faster he made their rhythm, he could feel something building up inside, and he wanted to let it out. Ultear started this, but he was damn well gonna finish it~.

As for Ultear, she knew what was coming. She could finally feel him nearing _his_ first release, and by the looks of it, it would be all he would manage for that night. The Second Origin had taken a lot out of him, and she'd been amazed they'd reached this point, but she had every intention of giving him the complete "additional reward". She owed it to him for sating much of her lust.

"Hold tight! You're almost there!" Ultear panted out as she could feel herself reaching another climax; this one she'd ride out with him, and she wouldn't let him pull out…

"It's… coming, Ultear!" Natsu groaned, moving her hips as quick as he could, pumping his cock in and out, in and out. Ultear managed the rest, wanting this just as much as he did.

"YES, NATSU…! HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" She shrieked with animalistic pleasure that rivaled his own. "NATSUUU!"

With one last grunt, Natsu released his burning seed, thoroughly coating the inside of her womb. Ultear's inner walls clamped down on his member, and his release sent her over the edge as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of that evening, as well. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue rolled out of her mouth all too happily. Any other time, she would have berated herself for giving such a reaction - except she literally could not control herself. Natsu's sperm was swimming about in her womb, and it was blazing hot like it was molten lava. Furthermore, their combined climaxes were drawn out as much as possible, and she lost track of how long they were at that euphoric peak. A mixture of their cum was leaking out onto the sandy beach.

All good things come to an end, though, and both mages were left breathing raggedly at the end of it all, sapped of energy. Ultear was in better shape, though even she was feeling fairly drained from the experience. It made her very curious about how long Natsu could keep that up, if he hadn't been pushed to his limits already with his Second Origin unlocked.

One thing was for sure: She _would_ be finding that out later. Not even the mighty Titania would stop her from having another go~.

"Hey, 'Tear…?" Natsu asked with clear exhaustion. She couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat at the caring look in his eyes. That… wasn't just lust. Ultear was sure of that. "I'm gonna sleep for a while… We definitely gotta do that again sometime… 'kay…?"

His peace spoken, Natsu closed his eyes and rested. As he did, Ultear smiled and continued looking down at his prone form, not moving to stand up just yet. Instinctually, she moved a hand to brush some sand that had gotten onto his face, though that turned into a gentle caress. This was an activity sparked by lust, but Ultear couldn't help but wanting to experience this again and again… hell, to just be _near_ the Dragon Slayer would be enough for her. She'd never felt so warm…

"We will~. After the Games are over… maybe then." Ultear whispered as she very reluctantly pulled him out of her. Without thinking, she brought her now cum-drenched fingers up to her mouth and gave his cum a lick.

… Would she even be able to wait _that_ long?

 **Author's Note: Full disclosure: I'm a novice at this genre. But it's really a pity that there aren't many Natsu x Ultear pieces out there, much less any smut pieces, so I attempted this anyway. If you liked it a little, well, I'm glad. If you hated it, I understand. Really, I just wanted something posted for Natsu x Ultear~.**

 **Don't expect smut pieces in abundance, in the future. If you want those, you're probably better off reading Tempest35, or shinji01kari, or Kript. I will write these once in a blue moon, for the more crackier ships for Natsu - like Natsu x Sorano, Natsu x Meredy, etc. - but *probably* not for Natza.**

 **... Because Natza smut is "a little too easy" to write, if you want my opinion. Thank you very much for opening my eyes to that, Tempest35~. Entertaining your raunchy scenarios has awakened my inner pervert. -_-**


End file.
